Preparativos para un buen cumpleaños
by dobleele
Summary: Es la madrugada del 2 de marzo. Sanji sigue despierto, está ocupado añorando algunos deseos. ¿Obtendrá algún tipo consuelo? **Viñeta BL**


Disclaimer: Los personajes y el Universo de One Piece no me pertenecen, los he pedido prestados para jugar. El crédito va para Eiichiro Oda, el pequeño Dios de su propio mundo.

 _Nota: Con ustedes mi primer fan fiction. Me animé a escribirlo la madrugada del primero de marzo pensando en hacer algo especial por mi cocinero favorito, pueden notarlo ¿no? El día de hoy me gusta este escrito, mañana quien sabe. Pero espero puedan darle un poco de atención ¡gracias, gracias!_

Un breve chispazo iluminó las escaleras alineadas frente al mandarino. Desde la cubierta del Thousand Sunny la madrugada se percibía fresca, la estela azulada sobre el cielo hacía ver terribles a las nubes: gigantes y esponjosas devorando la minúscula sonrisa de la luna. Sanji añoraba la receta especial de ese día, un pastel de duraznos en almíbar. Era costumbre en el Baratie aguardar hasta la noche para comer el postre cocinado por el jefe, y es que solo lo hacía una vez al año. Entonces resultaba natural la algarabía y extraña paz reinante en la cocina, se sumaban los acontecimientos importantes como la delicia de cada año y el nacimiento de Sanji. Él se preguntaba si para exactamente ese día la costumbre continuaba viva, no sabía que respuesta le ponía menos triste. En el restaurante ni siquiera en esa fecha podían concederle el descanso, siempre había clientes distinguidos que atender. De todos modos la felicidad para el cocinero, de cualquier cocinero en realidad, no se hallaba en el descanso sino en que cocinaran especialmente para él.

En esta ocasión le tocaría cocinar para celebrarse a sí mismo, al tiempo que atendería al resto de su tripulación colmando sus platos y vasos de delicias al horno y rojas bebidas añejas listas para consumirse. Una sonrisa pasó volando al imaginar la cara que pondría Luffy cuando escuchara el menú pensado por el cumpleañero. El trabajo agotador valdría la pena si al final cantaban para él, incluso el espadachín canturreaba por lo bajo haciendo una mueca para disimular que seguía al coro, y era divertido verlo haciendo el puchero para disimular la felicidad ¿de la fiesta, la comida o por el hombre del cumpleaños?

Sanji no llegó a ninguna resolución y apagó el cigarrillo, en el fondo le intrigaba ver a su compañero hacer visibles otros sentimientos más allá del enfado. Bostezó pensando en que debía meterse en la cama para que Luffy, Usopp y Chopper dieran inicio a la festividad. Empezarían los tres gritando "¡Feliz cumpleaños!", luego le golpearían con almohadas y lo llevarían a jalones al comedor para sentarlo en el sitio del centro. Sabía de antemano que Nami y Robin se habían molestado en comprarle un obsequio con mucha anticipación, incluso escuchó a Franky trabajar en un nuevo artefacto para la cocina antes de irse a dormir. Consideraba que sus compañeros, especialmente los hombre de la tripulación, eran demasiado brutos para mantener intactas las sorpresas.

Ya sentía el sueño sobre sus ojos, pero no podía irse a dormir sin ser el último: había alguien todavía a quien esperar. Su costumbre era hacer compañía a cualquiera que se encontrara haciendo vigilia. Ofrecería su compañía incluso sin ser requerida; era así, un tipo amable y más que eso. De pronto, el ruido metálico que tenía tiempo arrullándolo cesó abruptamente. Su porqué se le paró en frente con los brazos cruzados, la toalla se le enredaba y pasaba por encima de los hombros. El pecho desnudo se notaba todavía agitado tras las tres mil repeticiones de levantamiento de pesa. Tenía la típica expresión de seriedad y no hacia falta pasar la lámpara sobre él para demostrarlo.

\- Oe ¿qué haces con mi camisa?- Zoro le espetó bruscamente a un volumen audible solo para los dos. Sanji se impresionó por la vista nocturna de su compañero.

\- Eres imposible ¿no deberías antes preguntarme qué hago despierto?- apoyó su rostro sobre la mano en expresión de hartazgo y miró para donde no hubiera otra mirada- No importa, no iba a decírtelo. La camisa dices...Bueno, mi pijama no estaba seca y cogí tu camisa porque es como ancha y a prueba de arrugas ¿no?

Se trataba de una de las camisa blancas que no escaseaban en el armario de Zoro y que ya tenía tiempo sin usar. A Sanji se le veía amplia y distinta por el efecto que producía cerrar los botones del escote masculino. Con la combinación de unos pantalones holgados para dormir no la hacía ver distinta a cualquier otra camisa de pijama.

\- Creo saber por qué no estás dormido- sentenció Zoro y subió los escalones para sentarse a su lado pero un sitio más abajo- No tienes por qué hacerlo conmigo. Entreno mejor si no me observan- cerró los ojos y retozó a lo largo de la escalerilla sobre su espalda. Para Zoro declarar que había puesto atención a los hechos era equivalente a dar las gracias.

-No te creas la gran cosa, no vengo a espiar el cómo te transformas en un gorila. De hecho vigilo que no vayas a jugar con el timón o algo por el estilo, idiota- respondió el cocinero con tranquilidad, la discusión se le antojaba agradable tras las horas de introspección y las simultáneas vistas al entrenamiento intensivo de su nakama. Le resultaba familiar esa camadería grosera, sentía una confianza difícil de comparar con otra relación cercana.

\- Puedes quedártela- abrió el ojo bueno para dejar ir todo lo anterior dicho- Se te ve bien, cocinero. Incluso si no puedes llenarla.

Y ahí iba, a caminar con él sobre un campo minado. Nació una sonrisa conmovida, la incrédula ceja no renunció a elevarse.

\- Vaya, un marimo considerado. Oye, pretendes que este sea mi regalo ¿verdad césped-kun?- inquirió sarcásticamente Sanji, estaba en verdad sorprendido y disimulaba el encanto hablándole como niño atrapado en la maniobra. Sentía pena por haber tomado sin permiso la prenda, cuando lo hizo tenía la seguridad de que el otro no se enojaría en serio al descubrirlo. Le agradó no equivocarse, se había apostado a sí mismo un último cigarro. Tomó la cajetilla que tenía sobre el regazo y en seguida se dio cuenta de la imposibilidad de saldar la deuda.

\- No, iba a darte esto- hurgó en el bolsillo lateral de su pantalón y sacó una una cajita envuelta en un elaborado moño naranja evidentemente atado por las manos del tirador, único en el sitio con especialidad en filigranas- Son de los que te gustan, pero me dirás que hay un problema con esto y lo otro solo para hacerme pasar por imbécil ¿no Nosebleed-san?

Zoro se reincorporó lentamente para estar en posición de tomarle la mano. De pronto, al contemplarlo, la piel de los brazos y la cara le parecían blanquísimos por consecuencia del territorio azul en el que iban navegando. También podía percibir la frescura del viento y una ausencia cada vez más notoria de los astros. La neblina que ascendía del mar lucía casi mística como si la soledad hubiera engullido tres cuartos de la tierra y apenas fueran capaces de notarlo. Y solos en el mundo hubieran estado bien, pensó el de las tres espadas. Tomó la mano, la notó delicada para maniobrar cuchillos peligrosos, y entregó el paquete. Una súbita pena incomodó su decisión de entregar el regalo. Sanji tomo su tiempo para respirar de nuevo, mirando fijamente hacia su mano confirmó que ahí estaban los predilectos **King Ground**.

-Es cierto, son mis favoritos- contestó con seriedad examinando la cajetilla- Pero te equivocas, yo no querría llamarte imbécil, tú ya lo haces solo - tal como esperaba los ojos de Zoro le buscaron atentos al reproche- ¿No sabes que los regalos se entregan hasta el momento en que se parte el pastel?

Una amplia sonrisa pícara remató una de sus confirmaciones internas: los hombres de la tripulación eran demasiado brutos para mantener intactas las sorpresas.


End file.
